undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
So Sorry
So Sorry is a hidden enemy encountered in the Art Club Room. He was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. The protagonist must read the sign in the Art Club room when the computer's clock is set for October 10th at 8 P.M to encounter him. The MTT Resort must also be reached beforehand. Profile Appearance His body is primarily orange, with brown accents and light brown hair. In battle, he can wear one of five different hats. The shape of his muzzle changes with his expressions. Personality He is an apprehensive, apologetic, but otherwise friendly artist. His attacks are not deliberate attempts to hurt the protagonist, but rather clumsy attempts to show his art. In Battle Attacks * He swings his tail at the protagonist while he turns around to search for things in his vest. This tail uses blue and orange attacks. * Crumpled paper is thrown at the protagonist. * He mistakenly draws Doodlebogs, which throw doodles in circular formations at the protagonist. The doodlebogs are disposed of with the "Draw" ACT option. Strategy So Sorry cannot be spared. The battle can be ended in two ways. * Progressing the battle without attacking for at least ten turns. The battle does not progress while doodlebogs are present. * Attacking 11 times. Quotes Before Battle ' * ''Ahhhh!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!! I'm so sorry!!! 'Pacifist Dialogue Path ' * ''Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me... I've bumped into you I'm such a klutz. I was just here to find something to draw, and... Oh no, it's ok! It's OK! I'll give you a gift to make up for your troubles. Let me look in my vest! ''#1' * ''Ummm, I couldn't find anything I want to give away. Wait, wait! I've got my notebook! I can draw you a picture in it! I'm quite the artist, you know. I'll draw you a GREAT picture!!! '#2' * S... sorry... The drawing didn't come out very well. Wait! I know the problem! I just have to find a better piece of paper for it! '#3' * None of my papers are good enough to use... IT'S OK!!! I know what I can do!! I'll use my magic pencil! It has to be under some of these papers somewhere!!!! '#4' * Here! I got it! My magic pencil is amazing! Everything I draw with it looks... COMPLETELY REAL! Uuuuhhhh, oh no!! That's a little too real! '#5' * AHHHHH!!! 'while any Doodlebogs are present' * I've messed up. I've really messed up. Oh no. I'll just use a regular pencil! I'll try my best! '#8' * Are you ready!? I just finished! Here's your picture! What do you think!? It's a representation of your deepest essence... It's great, right!? ... (They think my art is terrible.) Well! I'll leave you with that thought! Goodbye! See you later! Sayonara! Nice knowing ya! Hasta la vista. ... I should leave. '#9' Combat Dialogue Path ' * ''Oh! Whoops! That hurt! So sorry, I must have gotten in the way! I really shouldn't stand so close Ah I'm just being troublesome. * Darn it, I keep getting in the way So sorry, I'm such an oaf Wandering in front of you... * ... Are you... trying to KILL me? ...so sorry, but I've had a really tough year. I don't know if I could take you killing me on top of everything. You should find someone else to kill. So sorry. * ????? I just said I'm not interested in the offer!! ... Sorry, I must not have enunciated clearly enough. I am not interested in being killed. Thank you very much. * Look, stranger I... I guess I'm going to have to tell the truth. My whole life, I've never been worth a lot of EXP. Everyone else at my work, in my classes, Would raise a person's LV by 4 or 5 when destroyed... But me? I wouldn't even increase your LV by 1. For this reason... I... I've always been... I've never been very good at getting killed. So... I'm flattered that you... Want to destroy me. But you are making a big waste of your time!! Stop killing me!!! * OK, OK. Hm. ... If you stop killing me, I'll pay you 200G. * 220G? * ... 300G? * W... Wait a second. You're trying to kill me... C... could it be...? Because you don't like me very much...? No, no, that can't be! This is just a friendly, um, killing between acquaintances!!! Pals... we're... we're still pals, right!! OK, maybe not PALS, but, uh, Friendly strangers? You know, just one step away from being buds!! I mean, I was practically... I was about to crack open the sparkling cider! Pull out some baguettes and some swiss cheese! BLOW ON A FREAKING PARTY HORN!!! * N... no, you don't like me either, huh...? Nobody likes me... they're just putting up with me I'm just annoying you... I should leave ARRRRRGHHHH!!! Why am I such an idiot??!?!!!! How did I not see it before!!! You weren't killing me because you LIKED me!!! NOBODY does that! That's NOT a thing! * Oh. Sorry. I was being too loud. Ugh. I'm wasting your time, aren't I...? ... ...whew, I feel really... strange. I think I need to go home and lie down. Oh, and... About all this. Um. Sorry. Flavor Text * ''This creature is definitely in the wrong time and space! ''Check' * ''You're blocked in politely! Encounter * The enemy looks nervous. Neutral * The enemy looks anxious. Neutral * The enemy looks perturbed. Neutral * The enemy taps his fingers together like jackhammers. Neutral * The enemy tries to copy your movements so it fits in. Neutral * The enemy uses a hypnotizing 3D-tush-wiggle attack. Neutral * You smile. They're a bit preoccupied. 'Something' * You wave. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You weep. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * You cough. They're a bit preoccupied. Something * Art lets your wildest fantasies come to life! '- Check' * You draw a boat. Away it goes. '- Draw' * The enemy is apologizing to its visions of the Reaper. Low Trivia * So Sorry has five different hats that he might wear in battle: a party hat, a tiny cowboy hat, a beret, a jester hat and a fedora. * So Sorry cannot be encountered in the Genocide Route. * His appearance is partly based on the backers own pre-existing avatar. The backer wanted to distance himself from the in-game character to give Toby Fox more creative freedom."So, Toby asked me if I’d be cool obscuring the connection since the character is a pre-existing thing. Part of its so the game feels like a self contained unit and give him control as a creator, which I totally get and I was fine with, and part of it was to avoid the issue of people seeing the name, googling it and giving me stick." - Samael. October 23, 2015. Tumblr. * During the battle, So Sorry is referred to using the pronouns 'it', 'its', 'they' and 'his'. * If So Sorry is spared after the 6th, 7th or 8th time he is attacked, the G gained from sparing him afterwards is increased depending on the last turn he was attacked. References es:So Sorry ru:Так Жаль de:So Sorry pl:‎So Sorry fr:‎So Sorry Category:Enemies Category:Hotland